La Niña Oscura
by RocioFri
Summary: Cuando la rosa se... tú también te... Ino nunca imaginó todas las desgracias y los terrores por los cuales atravesaría. Por fortuna y para gracia de ella, no estaría sola luchando contra lo maligno de aquel lugar, sino que a su lado, un hombre dispuesto a protegerla, la ayudaría. ¿Podrán salir con vida de esa tortura?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, tanto como la historia del juego de IB, no me pertenecen.

* * *

**.**

**La Niña Oscura**

**Prólogo**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Seguramente en ese momento su sonrisa era tan enorme que sus padres no tendrían dificultad alguna para asegurar su alegre estado de ánimo. Nunca antes había asistido a una galería de arte y el hecho de tener una oportunidad de concurrir a una en donde se expondrían los trabajos más famosos no de un artista, sino de tres artistas mundialmente reconocidos y en compañía de sus padres, representaba ser la causa de su felicidad. No importase si el cielo se cubriera de espesas nubes grises, su padre Inoichi le había prometido llevarla ese día y claro que cumpliría con su promesa.

Aunque, para una niña de 9 años como lo era Ino, resultaba ser un poco difícil de comprender el entusiasmo infundido hacia una galería de arte como a la que ahora se dirigían. Ino Yamanaka era una niña un tanto hiperactiva y para nada tranquila, se podría decir que tenía el don de la palabra pues se juraba que hablaba hasta por los codos, pero aun así, siempre permaneciendo con una inocencia sinigual de una niña de 9 años.

—¿Llevas todo, princesa? —preguntó su padre con una alegre sonrisa.

—¡Sí, papi! —sonrió ampliamente demostrando sus pequeños –y algo chuecos-dientes blancos.

—¡Oh!, ¿tienes tu pañuelo por ahí? —inquirió su madre —, ya sabes, el que te regalaron en tu cumpleaños.

—¡Shi! —asintió con la cabeza al momento que le mostraba a su madre el dicho objeto.

—Guárdalo bien en tu bolsillo ¿sí? —le indicó con su dedo índice —¡No lo pierdas!

—Sí, mami.

Rodó los ojos. ¿Cuánto más tendrían que demorar para llegar hasta la instalación de la galería? El camino le resultaba ser eterno. Pero faltaron unos pocos minutos para que el auto de Inoichi se detuviera, entonces la pequeña rubia asomó su cabecilla dorada por el cristal del vehículo, contemplando de primera estancia el edificio de únicamente dos pisos en el cual acontecería la exhibición de las obras artísticas de estos tres autores. Rapidamente la niña bajó del coche y corrió hacia la entrada con si inigual entusiasmo, sin saber exactamente el por qué aquello le provocaba cierta quietud, tal vez algo le indicaba en su joven memoria que ese día destacaría de los otros días monótonos de su corta vida y, que quizá, una aventura acompañada de miles de secretos la estarían esperando al momento que atravesara la puerta principal del edificio.

Quizá y todo sea una imaginación, después de todo, ella era una niña aún.

—Bueno, ¡ya hemos llegado! —la madre de Ino fue quien la siguió después de bajar del automóvil, tomando la mano de su hija al instante —. Es la primera vez que vienes a una galería de arte. ¿Verdad, princesa? —la niña movió ligeramente su cabeza para indicar una afirmación —. Estamos aquí para ver una exhibición de las obras de tres artistas llamados Deidara, Sasori y Jiraiya. No solo tienen cuadros, sino también tienen esculturas hechas de arcilla, marionetas e incluso libros y… ¡Y todo tipo de creaciones distintas! —la mujer sonrió —. No me cabe ninguna duda de que tú también disfrutaras de esta visita, Ino.

De un momento a otro, Inoichi ya caminaba a la par de su mujer y de su hija, colocándose justo al lado de ésta para sostenerle la mano libre a Ino. A simple vista podría interpretarse como una familia feliz que inclusive no tuviera preocupaciones de índole mayor; los tres integrantes sonreían, tal vez Ino era la que esbozaba una sonrisa mucho más grande en comparación de sus padres. Una vez que la familia ingresó al local, Ino no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de par en par, pues la arquitectura del lugar la dejo sorprendida. Se trataba de un edificio bastante amplio (que por fuera no demostraba ser tan grande), las paredes eran de un blanco brillante y en primera instancia se dejaba ver a un hombre de edad avanzada que resguardaba asiento tras un pequeño escritorio de madera en el cual reposaban algunos panfletos muy coloridos sobre la exhibición de arte, y más al fondo se podía vislumbrar un pasillo.

—Vayamos a la recepción para pedir información —Inochi revolvió el cabello rubio de su hija, acreditándole que el lugar donde se encontraban era nada más ni nada menos que la recepción.

Los tres caminaron hasta donde estaba el hombre de semblante viejo; al llegar el padre de Ino comenzó a preguntar acerca de los horarios y de las salas que contuvieran las obras más famosas de estos artistas ya mencionados.

—Mamá —tomó parte de su vestido, jalándolo, intentando atraer la atención de ella —¿Ya podemos entrar?

Miró a su madre con ojos suplicantes, ciertamente, estaba que se moría por explorar el lugar.

—Paciencia, princesa. Tenemos que esperar a papá.

—Pero —infló sus cachetes —tarda mucho y yo ya quiero entrar, jum —se llevó una mano a su mentón en señal pensativa y después de unos milisegundos expuso la idea que se formuló —¡Ya sé! Mami… ¿puedo entrar yo solita?

Sus obres azulinas adquirieron un brillo que bien sabía que con ello sus padres no podían decirle un No como respuesta.

—¿Eh? No creo que sea una buena opción, el lugar es demasiado grande. ¿Qué hago si mi tesoro se pierde?

—Mamá —realizó un puchero de chantaje.

—Ya, está bien. Pero no vayas muy lejos y procura guardar silencio. ¡No armes un escándalo y no provoques ningún problema al resto de los visitantes!

Ino asintió en silencio mostrando irrefutable obediencia. Ella nunca incitaba a los problemas, claro, era bastante distraída pero jamás causaba problemas.

Así que decidida, comenzó a caminar un poco, no lo suficiente como para alejarse de la vista de sus padres. No obstante, frente a ella se mostraron dos caminos, una escalera a su izquierda del mismo color blanco reluciente que al parecer conducía a un segundo piso mientras que a su frente se encontraba un largo pasillo. ¿A dónde debería ir primero? La verdad es que estaba deseosa de recorrer todo el lugar ella sola, pero era consiente que tenía que seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de su madre. Sin embargo, un indicio de curiosidad la obligó a doblar por el lado izquierdo que daba a la escalera, por lo tanto, se dedicó a subir los escalones con gran frenesí y con saltitos de dos en dos. Al llegar a la segunda planta, pudo darse cuenta que era igual de blanco que la recepción y el pasillo ¿Acaso todo era tan neutral?

Restándole importancia le echó un vistazo expedicionario a la primer sala, que mostraban primeramente dos ventanas grandes con un reluciente cristal que dejaba traslucir el grisáceo del cielo allá fuera; posteriormente, colgados de las paredes se podían apreciar innumerables cuadros y pinturas un poco inusuales. Ella con el mismo entusiasmo comenzó a recorrer el lugar y a contemplar detenidamente las imágenes y la misma gente que los avistaba intentando descifrarlos.

Había un cuadro que le capturó su completa atención, era bastante extraño. La pintura demostraba a un hombre colgado por los pies y su cuerpo tendía boca abajo de manera que su cabeza rozara el suelo. Bastante inusitado y por lo que pudo leer, el autor era un tal Sasori. La obra artística era igual de extravagante que el nombre del creador, pero lo que más despertó su curiosidad fue el joven quien admiraba esta pintura; el hombre pareciera estar totalmente ajeno a lo exterior y sus ojos se perdían en los colores del cuadro. Era un joven mayor que ella, pero definitivamente no tan mayor como sus padres, posiblemente tendría 18 años y aunque su cabello fuera plateado no daba la impresión de ser canas, era más bien como un insólito color. La expresión de su rostro era difícil de descifrar para una niña como ella, y sin embargo no pudo tener completa visión de sus facciones ya que inexplicablemente su rostro se cubría con un tipo de bufanda negra que le tapaba desde la barbilla hasta por arriba de su nariz, pero aun así, sus ojos los tenía clavados en la pintura y al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de ella.

Ino quiso hablarle, pero no se atrevió. Era demasiado extraño, podía sentir el ambiente tensarse estando parada a lado suyo.

Claro, una galería de arte extraña, con cuadros extraños, artistas extraños. Todo tan extraño para un hombre extraño de cabello de un color plateado extraño. Una combinación –valga la redundancia- extraña.

Ino se encogió de hombros y pasó de él. Siguió transcurriendo el pasillo observando los diversos cuadros y pinturas que conforme avanzaba, cada vez eran más y más extravagantes. Se acercó a un cuadro, el cual mostraba una parte de un rostro masculino bastante pálido –demasiado- y un solo ojo enorme de color ámbar.

—Inquietud… —pronunció al leer el título de la obra.

Inquietud. Eso era lo que comenzaba a bombardear sus emociones, y de pronto ya no estaba tan segura de seguir sola, tal vez ya se había alejado mucho de sus padres y era hora de regresar con ellos, entonces, dejó a un lado la vista de pinturas y caminó a su derecha tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso, pero en vez de encontrarse con el pasillo por el cual había entrado, se topó con unas marionetas que se exponían con sumo cuidado, siendo de cuerpo negro y totalmente oscuro que llevaban puestos coloridos vestidos, y no fue precisamente eso lo que hizo que un escalofrío la atravesara, pues lo más aterrador de ello era que tales marionetas no contenían cabeza alguna. Retrocedió un poco aún con un ligero temblor en sus piernas, o posiblemente muy notoriamente ya que al parecer un muchacho se percató de ello y comenzó a hablarle para intentar calmar sus sentimientos.

—En mi opinión, lo que Sasori trata de decir es que el individuo yace en su propia expresión, por lo cual estas marionetas no tienen cabeza, ¿ves? —se dispuso a observar detenidamente la figura —¿No opinas lo mismo?

Ino se quedó dudando un poco. ¿De nuevo Sasori? Se suponía que eran tres artistas y la mayoría de las obras expuestas en esa sala pertenecían a él. Pero lo que Ino no comprendía era que las salas estaban divididas por autores. Y también era verdad que ella no entendía ninguna palabra de lo que ese hombre le había proclamado, solamente era capaz de sentir un aura diferente que emanaba de esas marionetas, envolviendo todo a su alrededor. ¿Es que nadie más podía sentir la pesadez del ambiente?

—Me dan miedo —dijo al fin adjurando con su voz.

—Ah, sí… desde luego —le otorgó una sonrisa para apaciguarla —. Pero, piensa que más que perder sus cabezas, están perdiendo su propia personalidad.

El hombre continuaba habalando sin parar, Ino solo observaba el abrir y cerrar de sus labios pero desde hace mucho que ella dejó de prestarle atención a sus palabras atribuyéndole ningún significado.

—Ah… mis padres me hablan —sonrió fingidamente y algo tímida, quería deshacerse de él cuanto antes. Ella era así cuando hablaba, pero al menos los temas de conversación de Ino resultaban ser más interesantes que los del señor aquel. Volvió a prender marcha, no sin antes detenerse a leer el título de la obra _"La muerta del Individuo". _

Caminó un poco más y ahora un sofá de color blanco con bordes rojos era el que se exhibía. ¿De verdad?, ¿un sofá? ¿Aquello también era arte? Si es así, entonces no lo comprendía del todo.

—Qué sofá tan extraño —se dijo a sí misma mientras se recargaba del listón protector —, no es que tenga algo malo, por supuesto me gustaría sentarme en él, pero supongo que no puedo —hizo un mohín infantil, si aquello era arte, entonces quería probar su comodidad. Se acercó a leer el letrero que decía: _—"Asiento reservado"_… Hum el autor es Deidara.

Sin más que hacer se alejó del sofá y retomó sus pasos en lo que parecía ser un nuevo pasillo; Ino estaba segura que no correspondía al mismo por el cual entró, sino que era uno nuevo que llevaba –posiblemente- a otra de las tantas salas introvertidas del arte. Circuló por varios segundos hasta que, efectivamente, ingresó a un nuevo cuarto, pero esté estaba completamente vacío y olía a pintura fresca, en donde de una pared prendía una enorme pintura en óleo que abarcaba todo el muro desde lo alto a lo bajo y desde una extremidad a otra. El marco del cuadro era dorado como si fuese de oro puro y está por demás describir el escenario que discurría la pintura.

En una esquina reposaba una rosa purpura pintada, e Ino recordó si existieran rosas de ese color, su padre era dueño de una floristería y nunca había visto rosas purpuras, pero estaba de acuerdo en que era hermosa, más que cualquier rosa común y más aún, porque el purpura es su color favorito. Después, la rosa se perdía en garabatos incomprensibles de color azul y verde, como si hubiera sido un niño pequeño –como ella- el que hubiera pintado. Luego, miró una pequeña casa de color rosa que reposaba al fondo de los garabatos verdes y, posteriormente más garabatos y rayas pero de un color negro profundo que terminaban siendo de color rojo. Por alguna razón el color rojo le dio impresión de estar simulando fuego o un rio de lava, no tenía certeza pues era sumamente difícil descifrar el contenido. De lo que sí estuvo cien por ciento segura y pudo ver a la perfección, fue a una mujer pintada en una de las esquinas inferiores derechas. No era una mujer cualquiera, era una mujer de ojos rojos y cabello castaño largo y curiosamente estaba pintada con un marco a su alrededor, como aparentando ser un retrato pintado dentro de otro cuadro.

La sensación de angustia y malestar se volvió a apoderar de ella provocando que sudara frío, y el que se encontraba sola en la habitación, no ayudaba en nada. Y aunque no estuviera nadie más presente con ella, Ino sentía la presencia de alguien más merodear justo atrás de su espalda. Ella giró varias veces su cabeza pero evidentemente, no había nadie cerca de ella. Se espantó queriendo huir y regresar con sus padres, pero cada vez que sus ojos miraban ese cuadro se perdía en él e incluso era capaz de apreciarse así misma sumergida en las profundidades del escenario plasmado en pintura.

Era algo anormal, no estaba bien. Quería ver a sus padres de nuevo, abrazarlos y no alejarse de ellos, nunca.

—Mundo… ¿? —susurró no terminando de leer el título, pues desconocía la mayoría de las palabras.

Y cuando terminó de leer, justo en ese mismo santiamén las luces comenzaron a relampaguear simultáneamente, tan rápido que hicieron que su corazón se acelerara.

—¿Eh…?

Se desconcertó, obviamente y de golpe recobró su cordura sintiendo la invariante necesidad de escapar. Dio pasos apresurados por la puerta contraria a la que había entrado, saliendo por otro pasillo igual de iluminado que el anterior y saliendo a una sala completamente distinta de la que había recorrido; prontamente observó dos nuevos cuadros. Uno era un ojo que pareciera mirarla, un ojo que la perseguía a donde fuera que ella se moviera. Y eso, eso daba mucho miedo.

Suspiró pasmada y avanzó con el fin de perderse de ese ojo. Y aunque, esta nueva habitación también estuviera sola, ella era capaz de sentir la misma insoportable presencia persiguiéndola, intentó mirar otro recuadro que divisaba un gato de color negro, se aproximó a él para mirarlo más de cerca pero… pudo jurar que ese gato comenzó a maullar ocasionado que los pelos de su piel se erizaran. Un maullido agudo e infernal…

Sacudió su cabeza y llevó una mano a su corazón que palpitaba sin cesar. ¿Por dónde regresar?

Siguió caminando y se encontró con algo mucho peor. Una escultura echa de arcilla de tono azul oscuro, parecía ser un hombre que contenía una cabeza sin rostro de gran tamaño (la cabeza era mucho más grande que todo el cuerpo) y con unos brazos tan enormes y delgados que llegaban hasta el suelo, pero lo que la aterró fue que la figura no contenía piernas y en cambio de ellas, terminaba en un bulto.

—¿? —quiso leer el título de tan misteriosa y demoniaca obra pero no conocía ninguna de esas palabras y el sólo pronunciarlas le era algo difícil.

¿A dónde había ido toda la gente? ¿A caso se había metido a un lugar del cual jamás debió entrar?

No lo sabía y no tenía interés en conocer su ubicación, simplemente quería regresar donde sus padres.

**.**

**Continuará.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Bueno, cabe decir que la historia pertenece a un videojuego de RPG MAKER, llamado IB. Es un juego que a mí me gusta mucho y quise adaptarlo de esta manera.

Aunque la trama no es mía, la adaptación y la narración sí son de mi autoría. Y sé que debo terminar mis otros Fics, pero digamos que publico este primer capítulo para ver que tanto éxito tiene. Depende de los reviews si lo continúo o no.

Y me disculpo si tiene errores ortográficos o repetición de palabras. Es un Fic aprueba, si es bien recibido, le dedicaré tiempo para corregir las faltas.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
